Manchester United v Bournemouth (2015-16)
| next = }} Manchester United v Bournemouth was a match which took place at Old Trafford on Tuesday 17 May 2016. Marcus Rashford impressed as Manchester United clinched a Europa League group spot by beating Bournemouth in their rearranged Premier League match. The teams met at a sparsely populated Old Trafford after Sunday's game was called off following a bomb scare. Wayne Rooney tucked the home side ahead after Rashford's dummy, then the young striker drilled in from 12 yards. Ashley Young converted Rooney's pass, before Chris Smalling diverted in Max Gradel's shot as United finished fifth. The final-game victory took the hosts above Southampton, who go into the Europa League qualifying stage next season. Now the Red Devils turn their attentions to Saturday's FA Cup final against Crystal Palace at Wembley. Louis van Gaal, who still faces an uncertain future, is aiming to lead United to their first major trophy since the Premier League title under Sir Alex Ferguson in 2013. Plenty of attention was focused on United striker Rashford after the 18-year-old was a shock inclusion in England's initial 26-man squad for Euro 2016. The youngster was largely anonymous for the majority of the first half, managing just 12 touches as he was starved of service. However, the game's first moment of quality came when Rashford again failed to touch the ball - a marvellous dummy for Rooney's opener, the 30-year-old's 100th goal at Old Trafford. The teenager showed mature awareness to leave Anthony Martial's pass, following the France forward's neat one-two with Juan Mata, for his skipper to fire in from close range. "The complete skill, awareness and vision of Rashford not to touch that ball is where the quality was," said BBC Radio 5 live summariser Pat Nevin. Rashford looked lively when the teams returned after the break, his sharp movement and exuberant skill providing United's brightest moments. Fittingly, he thumped in Antonio Valencia's cushioned header after another Rooney pass - before he was substituted to a standing ovation after 79 minutes. United could have technically still qualified for the Champions League, although it would have required a record - and entirely improbable - 19-goal victory to overhaul neighbours Manchester City. More realistically, Van Gaal's side needed a point to secure automatic qualification to the group stage of next season's Europa League. And a fifth-place finish ahead of Southampton never looked in doubt against a Bournemouth side with nothing to play for. Both clubs were allowed to name different teams for the rearranged game, with many expecting the Dutchman to make changes with Saturday's FA Cup final against Crystal Palace in mind. However, he surprisingly named the same starting line-up with Rooney again playing in a deeper midfield role. The England captain was instrumental throughout, pulling the strings in a dominant United performance. Match Details Rashford Young |goals2 = Smalling |stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance = |referee = Jonathan Moss }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2015-16 Premier League: Match day 38 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2015-16 Match Day info Category:Manchester United F.C. matches Category:A.F.C. Bournemouth matches Category:2015–16 Premier League Matches